


Hard Work

by KoibitoDream



Series: The King and the Commoner (TsukiKage_Week_2020) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The King and the Commoner (TsukiKage_Week_2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: The King and the Commoner





	Hard Work

People never realised how hard it was for Kageyama to slow down. He wasn't Hinata, not by a ling shot, but he was equally if not wrose than that ball of hyperactive sunshine when it came to volleyball.

From five in the morning till eleven at night, he would be all around the place. Hard working at practice, less at actual lessons which gave Tsukishima a headache, and the again setting a bone breaking pace in the afternoon. Thank God they all knew Kageyama well enough to keep him from practicing into the next day.

So one can imagine the shock Tsukishima experienced when Kageyama calls and asks if they could spend some time outside, meeting Tsukishima at the agreed spot without his volleyball.

"Is everything alright?" Tsukishima asks, baffled.

"Yeah, why?" Kageyama answers with a slight tilt of his head.

"...nothing."

It dawns upon Tsukishima only later, as Kageyama dozzes off on the shared blanket. He had overworked himself again, up to the point of his own subconscious crying out for help like this. Tsukishima merely moves him a bit so his ears won't yell bloody murder at him from sleeping with earphones on. Tsukishima then gently combs his hand through Kageyama's soft hair, careful not to wake him. Moments like this weren't at all bad, Tsukishima just wished he'd relaise his schedule was a tad too much.

He pulls out the notbook Kageyama had in his bag, going over it, resisting the urge to groan.

He spends the next fifteen minutes re-scheduling everything in it.

"You're hopless, King." He mutters as he puts the notebook back.

He leans back on his hands, exhaing deeply.

The slight stir on his right claims his attention. HIs hand is right back where it was, playing with the silky strands of that dark hair.

_Yeah, days like this weren't bad at all._


End file.
